


Ten Years With Tenzō

by TenzoYamato



Series: Ten Years With Tenzō [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Ten Days of Tenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenzoYamato/pseuds/TenzoYamato
Summary: Tenzō has planned out a tenth anniversary surprise for Kakashi and he wants it to be perfect.
Relationships: Kakashi Hatake/Tenzō Yamato, kakayama
Series: Ten Years With Tenzō [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873933
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Ten Years With Tenzō

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you again to my friend and editor nijixrainbow on Tumblr for editing my drabbles! I love you so much! I can't thank you enough! I hope you all enjoy my Ten Days of Tenzō submission for the free day prompt on his birthday! 
> 
> [Author's Sub-Note: I suggest listening to the song "Do You Remember" by Jack Johnson. I took a lot of inspiration from that song and created the hyperlink for the song on YouTube, you just have to click on the title.]

[ **Ten Years With Tenzō** ](https://youtu.be/qrizdEkEs-0)

Twilight turns into dusk as brilliant shades of yellow, orange, and red ombre into hues of pink, purple, and blue─ an immense color wheel wrapping across the sky. The sun continues to sink, its last few rays of light finally setting below the horizon, ushering in the evening breeze: rustling leaves along with the soft chorus of crickets. Below, lights flicker on throughout the village of Konoha, illuminating itself in the distance. The sights and sounds are so beautiful, Tenzō's mind works fast to etch this all into his memory with clear and vivid detail. Kneeling on a large quilt he laid out upon the grass beneath the canopy of a Grand Oak tree, the brunette smiles fondly up at the branches above. He remembers the first tree he had ever grown using his Mokuton; it was this very one. Years ago when he had been so alone in the world with no guidance, but now...? 

Next to him sits a picnic basket which he starts to unpack, careful with every wrapped portion of food. He couldn't be more satisfied with tonight's clear weather, the ambiance it created with the view; this was a moment he wanted to be perfect─ thus far, it was  _ beyond _ perfection. After setting out three lovingly prepared bento boxes, he pulls out his husband’s favorite bottle of sake, along with two chokos for sipping. The Mokuton user wanted this anniversary to be  _ just _ as romantic as the night Kakashi had given him over ten years ago, when the Copy Ninja had first popped the question to him under this very tree. 

  
  
After setting everything up on a wooden serving board he quickly fashions using his jutsu, Tenzō slides the makeshift table to the center of the quilt. The third-quarter moon still rising in the east catches his eye as he rises to his feet. Taking note that the sun had completely set, leaving only traces of dim light in the darkness of the woods, Tenzō decides they could do with some extra lighting around their picnic. A few hand signs later, four knee-high pillars jolt from the ground at every corner of the quilt, decorated with flickering wicks, burning just bright enough for the mood. The low light contributes to the atmosphere, making the silhouettes and shadows dance across the scene around them. 

  
  
Finishing up, the 36 year old Anbu slowly looks over his set up, examining to make sure each detail is in place, but still… it feels like there is something missing… His right hand curls into itself as it comes up to rest sagely beneath his chin while kneeling, mulling over what could have slipped his mind. His brown eyes scan everything again before looking down at his lap and focusing on his left hand resting on his thigh; then it hits him─ his wedding ring! Lowering his right hand, Tenzō rummages into his pocket, searching for the new, black ring he had commissioned to be made for Kakashi only two weeks ago. And he’d managed to keep it hidden from his husband for this very occasion.

He can't help the smile tugging at his lips as he slips it from his pocket, aligning his sights with the candlelight. Decorating the center of the band were three semi-precious stones, a light blue turquoise, a chrysocolla in the center, and a deep forest green jade. The chrysocolla in the center swirls with both matching blue and green, symbolic for what the brunette wanted to convey to his lover. Clasping his hand around the ring for a moment, the Anbu operative lets out a content sigh and closes his eyes. 

He can feel the depth of his emotions swirl inside his chest, spilling out from his soul into pure chakra─ his wooden makeshift table starts to vibrate enough for the bento to shuffle on its surface. Emerging from the center is a stargazer lily, its vibrant petals slowly curling open to release its floral aroma─ Tenzō didn't even realize it had grown until his nose catches the telltale scent. It only takes a second for his sights to fall upon the single flower, and even though it has happened plenty of times before, it still manages to perplex the Mokuton user.

“Hmm… A nice touch from my subconscious mind─ thank you for that.” Gazing at it thoughtfully for a moment, he's struck with an even better idea for presenting his gift, voice rising with excitement. “This will be _perfect_!” Scooting closer to the makeshift table, Tenzō drops the ring into the center of the lily before using his Mokuton to close it back up. “I only hope Kakashi notices it when I make it bloom,” He sighs, eyes gleaming under the light of the flames as they’re memorized over the flower bud, one last, lingering thought jumping into the brunette’s eager, anticipating mind.

“Oh! I _can’t_ forget that. It’s the best part and ties everything together,” Tenzō thinks aloud as his right hand reaches to his back pocket, pulling out a neatly folded paper. “He needs to read this first… So where shall I put it?” Raising an eyebrow, his eyes search the quilt until they land upon the bento box, and quickly the note finds its spot atop it. “There, that should do it. Now all there is to do is wait for him to show up… Knowing him, he’ll be late, as per usual, but... I’ll always wait for him, just like he always waits for me.”

Adjusting his position beside the picnic, Tenzō sends his sights back toward the sky, to the looming Great Oak tree’s branches, swaying gently overhead. His expression is made of mirth, his lips reciting the lines of poetry he had written for his date─ the one person who meant everything to him in the entire world:

_“Your hand in mine, a warmth that swells and feels divine_

_Electrically charged, your touch_

_You’ve always cared so much_

_My heart beats faster, mindful of its master_

_Blood rushing to my head_

_Releasing unbridled desires in our bed_

_I’ve known for years, through fears and countless tears_

_My friend, my lover_

_Risking our lives thousands of times for one another_

_Our bond is stronger than any wood or stone I could summon_

_A love with a depth that is deeper than any ocean on this earth, riding upon waves that come in_

_I’ve known you longer than I’ve known myself_

_Through sickness and in health_

_Happiness was found and my heart was eternally bound_

_A feeling I’ve never felt before that's carried in with a soothing breeze, gently shaking my fragile leaves_

_A lightning strike in my darkest storm at night_

_Your sounds of thunder that follow, echo within every hollow_

_With storms passing you’re present and everlasting_

_The dirt in which you sow, and the reason why I grow_

_Loving each other forever, it’s always been now or never_

_I’d do it all over again for you, a offer I hold true_

_I’ll let you carry me, if you promise to remarry me_

_You asked the first time, and now it is my turn_

_Your answering voice is all that I will ever yearn_

_I love you, Kakashi.”_

Footsteps crunching over dirt, grass, and fallen leaves snap Tenzō instantly from his thoughts, his wistful smile only growing as he recognizes the familiar chakra signature entering the clearing like a beacon─ his husband sneaking up behind him. The fluttering feeling only grows wilder in the pit of the Mokuton user’s stomach, it’s the same excitement he has always felt whenever the older shinobi is nearby. A feeling he doesn’t think he’ll ever lose, nor does he want to; it was always a welcomed emotion, one he was sure that only Kakashi could stir up.

  
“You’re late, my dear, but I’m glad you could manage to get the night off, Lord Sixth, Hokage Kakashi Yamato-Hatake,” Tenzō teased─ he could never be angered with his lover’s tardiness, it was a part of what made Kakashi, well, _Kakashi_ . And when he looks over his shoulder at his silver-haired love, his warm, playful smile is proof of that fact. “ _Happy anniversary_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue with this and write more about the ten years Tenzō has been with Kakashi. Each drabble signifying one year. Leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you so much for reading! :]


End file.
